


Drink from the Well of Your Self and Begin Again

by motiveandthemeans



Series: Moments [5]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motiveandthemeans/pseuds/motiveandthemeans
Summary: In which Rey and Kylo Ren become friends





	Drink from the Well of Your Self and Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been toying with this for a long while so I hope it’s good!

  
Rey laid in her sleeping bag, warmed by the fire beside her little camp site. It was Summer on Endor, the Ewok’s had been gracious hosts (they still obviously harbored immense love for Leia, Chewie, R2-D2 and C-3PO). It was twilight, her relief would be there within two hours or so. There was little to no chance of danger on Endor, she kept her guard up but used the time to admire the sunset.

She’d never seen a sunset on a moon.

It was magnificent- the sky a haze of blue and purple, the humidity from the day was quickly dissipating as the sun set and the wind cooled. She wore her standard Jedi garb, her newly re-forged lightsaber and staff within reaching distance. The force made her keenly aware of the lack of infrastructure on the forest moon, as if the Force made the vegetation sing with life...and then there was Ben.

Rey could feel his frustration, the way his body chilled in the metallic corridors of whatever Starship he was no doubt terrorizing. She could feel his muscles flex beneath his skin and taste the tang of blood in his mouth.

“Should have known you’d be here.” He intoned, walking closer to her. They agreed to never make the other speak in public, the chance of their bond being discovered far too great. He was puttering as though he was in his quarters, absently removing his sturdy outerwear and boots, clad now only in a loose black shirt and black pants.

“Dare I ask why your lip is bleeding?” She asked amused, leaning up on her elbows.

He narrowed his eyes, but there was no malice there. “Caught off guard during training. It reopened while I was eating.”

The brunette nodded, expression slightly playful. “You had fish and rice. I remember tasting it as you did.”

“And you’re in a warm climate with a cool breeze, I can feel your goosebumps.”

Rey let out a laugh. “As strange and inconvenient as this bond is, it’s definitely...amazing, in its own way. The way I can taste your bitter coffee in the morning.”

“And feel the rain upon my skin.” He murmured, lying down on his bed. To him, she was dressed casually in Jedi uniform under his sheets. They had done this several times, sleep together. It was nearly unavoidable with the bond. Usually they would either bicker or flat out ignore each other.

“You were so frustrated today.” Rey commented. “I kept feeling your temper spike.”

“You were very happy today.” He answered. “You laughed so much it made your sides ache, I could feel that. Hear your laughter, I can smell the nature around you. You had a good day.”

“One of the best.” She grinned, turning so they were face to face.

“Tell me about it. You don’t have to give away your location, obviously...but I’d like to know.” He said. “You’re so adamant about keeping the bond as strained as possible all I can do I feel what you feel, not hear you unless you want me to.”

“Poe and I were just being silly is all.” She shrugged. “The...natives here are very welcoming, almost too welcoming. We somehow got stuck babysitting the children and watching him interact with them was...beyond hilarious.”

“And what did you do?”

‘I played a little bit, showed them some Jedi tricks I picked up, but mostly cuddled.’ She grinned sheepishly. ‘I had so few...interactions like that growing up. I wanted to know what it was like.’

“You loved it.” He knew the answer, he had felt that primitive stirring within her that women feel - maternal instinct. “You want some of your own.”

“As many as possible. At least three.”

He smirked, not mocking her sentimentality. “I always wanted a sibling. Leia was always so busy and you couldn’t count on...well, it just wasn’t meant to be.”

Choosing not to point out that at least he’d had parents, one’s that actually cared about him (for millionth time) she quickly changed the subject.

“What had you so frustrated today?”

“Without giving away specific details...just General Hux trying my patience as always.” He sighed in irritation. “If I’d known being Supreme Leader was this much of a pain, I might have let Snoke live.”

“You don’t mean that.” Rey admonished disapprovingly.

Ben smiled wryly, earning an exasperated eye roll from the former scavenger.

“Ben...I’ve been meaning to ask...”

“What?”

“Our bond...it was forged by Snoke, yet persists even in his death.” She continued. “What does that mean...about us?”

“I don’t know, does it have to mean anything?” He countered.

“Don’t be so glib, we’re the only two trained Force Sensitive beings in the Galaxy...that we know of, anyway. It must mean something!”

Ben remained silent for a long moment, considering her words. “I agree...it means something, but I think given that it’s our bond, we get to define it as we see fit.”

“Upon that, we agree. It’s hard to hate someone you’re so...close with, in a manner of speaking.” Rey replied with a humorless laugh. “In fact, it is exhausting trying to hate you. Where is it written that you have to hate your enemy?”

“Probably in the definition.”

They were silent for a beat, Rey gaped at Ben’s blushing cheeks.

“Did you just...Did you just make a joke?”

“Not my finest one, I’ll admit- Oh don’t look so smug-“

“I’m sorry, I’m still in shock you even know what a joke is.” Her laugh was so infectious, he couldn’t help but join in. “I thought it was a rule you had to be a humorless droid to join the Dark Side.”

Once their laughter had died down, Ben spoke first. “I can’t remember the last time I laughed.”

The young Jedi looked over curiously at her companion. “Surely you’ve got mates that-“

“I don’t have friends. I’ve got Knights and Generals and Stormtroopers...but no friends.”

“Who do you vent to? Decompress, you know, let loose with?”

He turned his head, gazing at her with an unreadable expression. “You.”

“You cannot carry the weight of the galaxy on your shoulders, Ben. It’s too heavy a burden to bear alone.” She responded. “I know what it’s like to be alone...you know that I know better than anyone loneliness...it eats away at your soul, turns you into something you’re not.”

“Who am I, then, Rey?” He questioned, still not breaking their stare.

“I can’t answer that-“

“Go on, try. You know me better than anyone.”

“I don’t know, Ben. Honestly, it’s not for me to say.” She stated. “Can you remember who were you before the Galaxy told you who you should be?”

He gave her a sad smile. “I’m not sure I was ever given the chance to find out.”

“I don’t know if I can...but if you let me, I’ll help you.” She said. “For what it’s worth, the Ben I saw in my vision when we touched hands...I think he and I would have been friends.”

“And the Ben that’s in front of you?”

“I’m not sure...but I’m willing to try, if you are? It seems silly that we spend so much of our ‘alone time’ together because of the Bond and still aren’t at least acquaintances.”

“I don’t know...” He commented vaguely.

Rey felt her heart stutter. “Seriously-“

“I’m just not sure you’re funny enough to be my friend.”

After a pregnant pause, the pair broke out into riotous laughter and for a moment, all was well.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
